Dark Season
by Jameta of the Darkness
Summary: Instinct is in the blood. It can draw the strongest across the universe. Multiple pairings, both original and fan characters. AN as of 3.30.06: It's been years since I've worked on this. I may not be able to revise it in the coming months of freedom.
1. 'Tis the Season

_A/N: This is my second story, and will be A LOT better than "Petals". If you didn't like that one, you'll like this one if you like…ummmm…thick lemons! There's 3 in 1 in this one, so if you like Trunks and Pan finding love, but not with each other, as well as Goten and Bra falling for each other (well, Goten eventually sees the light . Just read the story), this tale's for you!_

_P.S. No one is a real jerk in this, so a bunch of adults act like bakas. After having Trunks as a jack@$$, I decided the only person who can really pull that stunt off is Vegeta. ^.^_

_P.S.S. I do not own Dragon Ball or anything related to it that has to do with selling stuff. I'm a buyer and a watcher, AND THAT'S IT!!! NO ONE BETTER SUE MY TAIL FOR THIS, OR THEY'LL HEAR FROM ONE MAD MONKEY!!! ^.^  Oh, and if you want updates on this story and others of mine, e-mail me at saiyanjameta@yahoo.com_

**_Dark Season_**

**_"With the light comes the dark, and with death comes birth"_**

****

**Chapter 1- 'Tis the Season**

            Trunks sits up with a start, sweat drenching his bed, cold beads covering his body. He grabs his swore neck, then runs to his bathroom. The mirror reveals that the most harm done to him during the night hours is a small amount of mouth-rot and severe body odor.

            Yawning, he turns the shower handle to warm the water while he sets out his outfit for the oncoming day. He finds himself on the floor, grumbling, after he trips on the carpet transition. Scrambling to find something for the morning's meeting before steam engulfs both rooms, the half-Saiyan places a modest black suit and an ironed white shirt on the counter before rushing into the spray. The 23-year-old curses through his teeth, partially because the water is too hot, and as he may be late. After about five minutes, he throws upon the glass door, nearly slamming it off his hinges, dries himself off, dresses, and flies out of is apartment window. He could clean-up later- it's not like the mess is going anywhere.

            Unfortunately, the purple-haired fighter had been procrastinating the idea for the last few weeks, and his residence was beginning to reek. Of course, he couldn't care less, being a man and all. Living with it if it doesn't disrupt living is basically how he goes about at his (he hopes) transient home.

            "Good morning, Mr. Briefs," greets the secretary as Trunks rushes past to the executives' room, "You're on time with a few minutes to spare, sir."

            "Thanks!" he calls back as he opens the correct door and slides in.

            As usual, the gathering of employees is long and uneventful. While doodling on his notepad, the young man begins to unconsciously write strange, jagged symbols and their meaning. He catches himself and rips the paper out, stuffing it in his pocket. After awhile, he also finds his eyes locked onto a young director's breasts, and quickly turns his head away.

            Thankfully, this meeting is the only thing he is needed for today, and the restless fighter races home to change into some comfortable training clothes, then dashes over to his parents'.

            Goten, his best friend, Bra, his annoying 14-year-old sister, and Pan, the even more annoying 15-year-old daughter of Gohan, are standing outside the main base of Capsule Corp. All of them had agreed to have a small tournament between each other to see who was the strongest of them all. Hopefully, the two guys could rush past the first matches with the girls and get to the real battle; if Bra hadn't been ease dropping, it would have been just them, anyway. Oh course, when was the last time the youngest Brief actually didn't "over-hear"?

            "Hey, T-man!" cries his greatest ally joyfully as he comes into view, "How was work t'day?"

            "Oh, you know," he jokes, "Company downsizing and inflation  in the morning, defending the world in the afternoon. Nothing knew for this guy."

            "Hi, Trunks-kun," coos the quarter Saiyan, sliding in front of her uncle and ruining the humor of the previous moment, "Didn't think of any other girls while I was gone, did you?"

            Trunks rolls his eyes as he lands and walks right past her toward the gravity room. Why couldn't she see that he had absolutely **no** interest in her? One can only dream, though.

            "Let's get started so we can spend more time on the final fight," states the oldest, typing in the security code to the chamber.

            "Or on the time after," Pan whispers to Bra with a wink.

            "I heard that!" he yells with anger.

            Before any of them can say anymore, Bulma calls him to the house. Her son leaves with a piercing glare, which the Son girl mistakes as humorous and blows him a kiss back.

            "Yes, mom?" responds Trunks from the stairwell to the lab.

            "Come down here!" his mother shouts with a hint of delight, "I want to show you this!"

            Shrugging, he flies down and drops by the blue-topped genius's side. Displayed on the monitor  is a planet resembling Earth, but with two blue satellites gently orbiting and dark clouds on the verge of swallowing the small view of the surface below.

            "I just discovered this planet's coordinates this morning," states the scientist proudly, "I'm hoping you and your father could travel there in the next few days to gather some information for me."

            "Why are you not making us go today?" he questions, weary of a catch.

            "Oh, Bra's been going on and on about your little tournament today, and I don't want me work interrupting your fun."

            Repetitively, his shoulders rise and fall in a noncommittal motion, but his subconscious takes note of the location before exiting.

            "Hey, guys," begins the reappearing warrior as an excellent idea comes to him, "Let's have this on another planet. It will be more entertaining than if we stay here.'

            "I'll go wherever you are," the oldest girl sighs with stars in her eyes.

            "Ummmm, yeah, that's nice, Pan," he fumbles, a bit embarrassed and uncomfortable now.

            "Gag me," Goten and Trunks think simultaneously as they start toward the ship.

            "Ladies first!" cries Bra, rushing past them into the gravity room.

            "So 'brat' is included in the category of women?" smirks the Briefs boy to his friend when both are out of hearing as they pile in after her.

            "I guess so!" Goku's second child exclaims quietly, "But, ummm, Trunks, where exactly are we going?"

            "Just to this place my mom found t'day."

            "You sure that going to this place is a good idea?"

            "Hey, don't sweat it: we can beat anything out there."

            "Yeah…"

            Before the tag-team of girls can follow them in, the duo lock the door to the control room and punch in the coordinates. If anyone was going to stop them, it was too late now. Unconsciously, the two push the gears into high just as they exit into the main chamber. Everything seems normal as their home-planet fades into the blackness of space as the group travels farther and farther beyond. Memories, good and bad, emerge from Trunks' mind of his previous space mission as he stares into the dark void.

            "Ooooo, this is just like a trip with grandpa!" cries the elder of the girls.

            Mostly bad.

            A low groan from the bedroom causes all of them to jump in fright and whirl around to face the sliding entrance. Vegeta staggers out into the light, worn, tired, and enraged.

            "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!" the royal Saiyan shouts.

            The troupe stands in shock at the sudden addition for a moment. Their fun would be greatly limited now, not only because there was an adult among them, but that adult is Vegeta.

            "Dad," starts Trunks, trying to keep his cool, "How did you get in here?"

            "I was sleeping, brat!" his father yells back, "I was going to train after I was rested!"

            As the other Vegetan begins to answer, the ship violently rocks its crew, sending them all into the walls. A loud, crackling roar surrounds all of them, and the temperature rises around the edges; they were landing.

            "How fast is this ting going?!" cries Bra over the rumble, leaning up against her forebear.

            Goten and Trunks keep their silence for a moment, deep in thought. What had they done in the control room that would make the ship act like this? Then it dawns on them, and their wide-eyes slowly meet each other's.

            "Well, how fast is this damn scrap heap going?!" demands Vegeta.

            "WE'RE AT FULL SPEED!!!" the duo shout as the vessel rips through the final layer of atmosphere and collides with the planet's surface. The roar surrounding them becomes dense, but rises as they skid, gradually growing louder than thunder. It alone throws the beings inside around and becomes torture on their sensitive ears.

            Finally, with a final bone-rattling crash, the ship stops. Time stands still as the five collect themselves and attempt to stay calm. Trunks is the first to rise to his feet and exit the metal sphere. The ground beneath his soles is dark brown mixed with splashes of swamp-green. Thick, dark fog roams over the soft, yet stable earth as the young man walks the perimeter of the ship. Beyond their crater the world's vegetation thrives, unaffected by the earlier disruption. Shoots of green, blue, mauve, and black tangle themselves in the backdrop of and immense, luscious jungle.

            A spot of bright red so out of place in the dark and dreary land snags his attention. Without thinking, the half-Saiyan sprints toward it, causing the crimson object to race away. His curiosity gets the better of him and he gives chase. Large oddly shaped leaves slap his face and body as he runs through the humid forest. The distance between the two begins to grow as Trunks presses deeper and deeper into the thick foliage.

            "How am I supposed to find out what that thing is if I can't keep up with it?!" he grumbles, taking to the air, then smirks, "Guess I'll go Super." (A/N: Yeah, yeah, I know- he's quoting himself from his Chibi years. :P)

            With that, he changes and shoots ahead. Just as he is about to drop down in front of the object, a brilliant flash of golden light blinds him and the creature gains a huge advantage.

            The young warrior grits his teeth- this game was wearing on his nerves. He wanted to know what that thing is, and he wants to know now.

            "Thank Dende for ascension," he murmurs sarcastically as he transforms to SSJ3 (A/N: In this story, he can go that high! Why? Because I said so!), "Best not to chance prolonging it with level 2."

            Within minutes, he catches up with his target. Trunks suddenly lands in front of it, but is knocked over by the charging being. He tries to get rise quickly; however, the other is faster. A burst of enormous energy sends him flying back a ways.

            "I've felt a power like that before!" exclaims the Earth fighter in his mind, "My father's ki feels like that when he is SSJ4! But," he pauses, now thinking out loud, "How and why would another Saiyan be here?"

            Sure enough, standing opposite of him is a Saiyan of the highest known level. Their face is covered by a thick mess of matted and tangles black hair as they move into a fighting stance; the deep crimson he had seen was blood from an open wound on the chest. Obviously, this individual had been in a brawl earlier, but knowing whether they won our not is still uncertain to the half-breed.

            "Fight!" yells a dark voice within his head.

            "Why?" he answers back, confused at the command, "I should try to help this person instead of killing myself! They're a whole level higher than me, and on this strange planet, it would be better to make an ally than to earn an enemy!"

            "FIGHT!!!" it screams, giving him a raging headache, "The power to defeat will come!"

            As if on cue, the other being throws a punch at his face, bestowing him a bloody nose a few seconds later. The pressure causes the pain to grow, enraging him. Trunks counters by tripping his opponent, then kicking them away with his other leg. They are not down long, forcing him to roll out of the way before the attacker is upon him. His head throbs from the sudden toss as he jumps to his feet and moving into a ready stance.

            "Alright, buddy," humors the half-Saiyan, "Show me what you got!"

            With that, the SSJ4 rushes toward him, hitting him square in the forehead with a downward strike. Careening back, he takes to the sky and fires an energy beam down at a short distance. The creature seems to grin and bounces the attack back; as before, the assault is too fast for him and knocks him back down.

            "MY HEAD FEELS LIKE IT'S GOING TO EXPLODE!!!" the young warrior shouts, bringing his hands to his face. Even though he has stopped moving, the torture within continues to increase, swallowing his whole head, his shoulders, torso, all of him. He begins to twitch, and his eyes fill with stinging water, the pain nothing like he had ever felt before.

            Out of nowhere, the amethyst-maned fighter begins to loathe his adversary. They had brought about this cruel sensation and helped it grow. But they were not showing any sort of discomfort, which he hates even more. Why were they not being tortured from the inside? Why were they excluded? What did they know that he didn't about this? Was it because of the alien environment?

            None of these questions really matter to him, though. He is the son of Vegeta, making him a Saiyan no Ouji! **He** did not deserve this! **They** did! If it killed him, he will find out what is doing this!

            "MAKE IT STOP!!!" yells Trunks. Suddenly, the pain disappears, leaving a strange presence upon him. The other, who had been patiently waiting for his next move, takes a few steps back in astonishment, resulting in them slipping and falling down to the wet ground. Confused at what had startled his attacker, the lavender-top tries to stick his hands in his pockets to retrieve his pocketknife. Instead of fumbling in the loose jean compartments, he touches a silky material, totally new to him.

            "What the heck?" he breathes, looking down at himself. All of his normal attire is gone, replaced by a single tunic of the purest white and odd blue markings. Spotting his small brown blade beside his foot, he quickly whips it out and is bewildered by the reflection. Paling, the Earth resident attempts to analyze the image as calmly as possible: he now appeared to be an SSJ4, but his new fine coat of fur is of a gentle snow mixed with soft lilac. He had gone beyond the highest, he is the highest- he is SSJ5.

            "The power to defeat will come," he repeats in a daze, then shakes it off and strides over to the lesser being.

            "Well," continues the grinning Saiyan, "What do you think of me now?"

            The other fighter cringes back, pulling its swollen ankle out of reach.

            "Next time, don't pick a fight with a Vegetan," he shrugs sarcastically, and flies back to the ship.


	2. Amethyst and Ebony

_A/N: You're probably wondering where the hell are the lemons right now, as that is part of the summary. Well, the introductions are over and now we can get juicy! But trust me: when I said all of the young Saiyans, which means Trunks, Goten, Pan, and Bra, there will be no incense! Confused by this? Just read on. Oh, and for all of you who thought this was just R, it now just got to be NC-17! The few chapters after these 3 sober it down, so ha!_

_P.S. Unfortunately, I do not own any part of DragonBall. Sad, ain't it?  Want updates? E-mail me at saiyanjameta@yahoo.com_

**_Dark Season_**

**_"Death she is, but life she gives."_**

****

**Chap. 2- Amethyst and Ebony**

          Rest does not come easily to the ascended warrior that night. He constantly tosses in bed, visions of a fruitful young woman with the midnight hour as her hair, pale moonlight skin, blood lips, and fiery emerald eyes clouding his mind. Finally, he rises, throws on a pair of slacks, and flies out into the black. The only thing on his mind is getting away from…from something that is restraining him at the ship. Who or what he does not know. Relying on his instinct, he drifts through the night. Finally, he lands at the entrance to a cave far from the base.

          After wandering the cavern for a small amount of time, Trunks comes upon a decorated blanket draped over a portal. Cautiously, he pulls it away and steps into a candle-lit chamber. The rock walls are adorned with strange, yet oddly recognizable animal skins and red markings. Toward the canter of the back rests what resembles a bed. Thoughts of sleep override the urge to retrieve the paper from the day before and draw him to the soft mass. Flopping down, the weary half-Saiyan begins his decent into slumber, no bothering to think about who or what this room belongs to.

          Just as he is about to loose consciousness, the large mattress shifts from another being pressing on it. The young man lifts his head and crawls back in surprise: sitting on the edge of the bed is the girl from his dreams. Her sparkling gaze sends him into a trace as he stares into them, and he begins to reach for her black mane, forgetting any chance of danger; what harm could such a beauty do to him? 

Dried blood upon her chest awakens Trunks from his daze, and he rolls onto his knees, startling her. She oddly twists herself, and looses her balance, falling back beside him. The repairing flesh tears with her movement, causing her to give a small yelp as the sting of the air touches the sensitive tissue. Carefully, he leans over her, curiosity getting the better of him.

"Geeze, what happened to you?" questions the amethyst-top, examining the wound. Ashe continues to scan her for any other injuries, he notices the swollen ankle, and puts two and two together.

"It's you," he breathes, a look of puzzlement washing over him, "But, you're a woman!" 

The smaller fighter turns her face away, attempting to hide any emotions that have overcome her now. Her breathing is slow and ragged; the harm done to her is obviously much worse than it appears. A small fire burns within her eyes, yet it seems to be barely smoldering.

Cautiously, the Earthman begins to rise; it is possible she is putting on an act so she could easily dispose of him. But why? Even Saiyans have a good reason to track someone down and kill them.

Then again, this individual wasn't hunting him**- he** had chased her and let himself in to her home uninvited. If she was planning on attacking him she had an upright cause to: he had probably violated her territory and was merely defending it. With that in mind, the royal warrior can't blame her for anything and decides her should just get as far away as possible as soon as he can.

A delicate hand pulls him back down, gradually brining their faces a breath apart. Softly, her lips grace his as her other hand runs gently through his hair. Something about this motion gives Trunks a gut feeling that he'd forever regret leaving. The sense of peril dissipates as he returns the kiss and rises again, this time making it to his feet.

"I'm going to help you," assures the Saiyan no Ouji as he comes to the side of the bed. Removing the capsule case from one of his pockets, he opens one of his Hoi-pois containing a First-Aide kit.

"I'll try to be as gentle as possible," he continues to comfort as he unrolls a cylinder of gauze and begins to wrap it around her chest. The young man bites his own lip as she winces from its touch, and heaves a sigh of relief when the first set of bandages is complete. Next, he carefully rubs on a cooling ointment over the thin layer before adding another, thicker covering. He treats her ankle in the same fashion, and then sits down beside her, the adequate-doctor's work completed. The female's breathing seems to be easier and looks very calm for having an absolute stranger in her own home.

Without thinking, Trunks leans over and locks lips with the youthful fighter. She sequentially places a hand on his back and pulls him down upon her. His mind set adrift, all he can think of is wishing that this moment will never end, this moment of pure bliss and peace between him and another. Unfortunately, it has to conclude: her soft moan breaks his trance and he reels back, embarrasses of his thoughts and actions.

"I don't even know her name!" thinks the half-Saiyan, moving away, "What if she already has a mate, and he walked in? He'd probably tear me limb from limb!"

A spark of anger lights the other's eyes and before he can react, she roughly grabs and yanks him back down to the mattress. Climbing on top of him so he won't try to get away again, she grins evilly and bends over to playfully nip the tip of his nose. Her companion blinks rapidly in surprise, but doesn't make any sort of move.

"What the heck is she doing?!" the lavender-mane warrior yells in his head.

"She is doing as she must," responds the dark voice within.

"What?" he questions, but the answers flood to the front of his mind, as if someone had unlocked and area of memory lost long ago.

Or had been passed on through blood and is now revealing itself, for with words come flashes of his ancestors; this is not some hit-and-run relationship. This is part of his heritage.

_Saiyans are akin to humans, _his thoughts begin suddenly, _yet they are not truly the same. Appearance is similar, along with sense and emotion, and both species have a male and female gender. Breeding with the two separate genuses is possible, though something deep within the ancestry in the Saiyans prevents this- the spirit of fight._

_It is in all Saiyans' blood to seek-out a life-mate when their subconscious feels ready. Thus, the animal side of the individual takes over to select the best partner, both physically and mentally, as the more "human" nature may complicate the matters. Fighting is crucial at this time, though it has been their whole lives: young learn for play and entertainment, and such skills become useful when they are adults, as they are now hunting for their own offspring and protecting their own prey-grounds (_A/N: Ha ha ha…prey-grounds…yeah, whatever, I don't care…). _But for those maturing into the time of choosing a mate, combat determines who will be with whom. Males will generally track down a desired female and challenge them to a duel. If she wins, she has the option to be his or reject him, and vice-versa. This way, the strongest are paired together and the kin lines stay clean._

"That explains why Goku married Chi-Chi, and Gohan Videl," Trunks mentally notes, "But what about my mom? She isn't a fighter."

_But she has a strong will and great pride like one. Besides, has your father ever seemed normal?_

The Saiyan prince shrugs and comes back to reality, finding himself back on top of the pureblood. His subconscious must have taken over while he was being briefed on the history of the matter. No point in stopping; yet, something inside him wants to go slowly, to savor the experience, and he gently wets her lips. As he looks deeply into her shimmering emerald pools, he is only able to think of how beautiful she is.

"What is you name?" he breathes, forgetting that she may not understand English.

"Hinagiku," she murmurs with a small accent foreign to him, running her hands down his spine, making the hair on his back stand.

_Her voice,_ he thinks, _it's so angelic, yet, Earthly. So calming, so soft…like a lullaby…_

Gently, he pushes his arms under her, forcing them closer together. Trunks carefully opens her mouth and darts his tongue in. A few seconds later, he melts into her; realization of her action comes slowly, but the knowledge makes her attention to him even more pleasurable: two delicate fingers had skipped down to the spot where his tail would be and started to massage the tender area. The feeling granted by this is enormous and somewhat intoxicating; no doubt Vegeta would seriously disapprove of this.

The other hand was struggling to remove his jeans. This fact enlivens him, and he quickly retracts his arms, placing his hands on the band of his slacks as he stands on his knees.

"Geeze, you don't even know my name and you want a piece of me!" he smirks.

"Trunks!" she giggles, playfully knocking him down.

"And I better only hear that name being screamed out!" he laughs and scrambles back into his previous position, then undoes the silver tab and copper zipper. Smiling wickedly, the female grabs his hands when they are finished and places them on her chest, proceeding to move them so they remove her small leather top.

The no Ouji's jaw drops as he goes into a state of shock when the brown covering is carelessly tossed away. Hinagiku chortles again and pulls him down, resting his head on resting his head on her bare chest. Regaining his senses, he sucks on one of her pink nipples while softly pinching the other. Her pleasant moans stimulate his hardening package as he continues his ministrations, switching quickly to give her no rest. There is no going back for either of them now.

Time was moreover flying by them or crawling around on it stomach as the duo move on to the next faze. Slowly, the female pulls down his tight pants, relieving the strain on his stiffening pride. For once, she goes into her own spell when she sights his black briefs with a more-than-slightly bulging front. Trunks takes this opportunity to shed her auburn skirt and press his abdomen against her. The faint candlelight flickers as his own final garment pitched freely away.

"Has anyone told you how strikingly beautiful you are?" whispers the young man into his partner's ear.

"Thousands upon thousands of men have marveled at my face," she answers, "But none have ever lived to get this close to me."

At this, he unconsciously tests that he is actually there, truly on the verge of losing his virginity with this woman, who had just remarked that she could have killed him for approaching her. Yet, she hadn't, and only because of his stupid curiosity had he made it here; once more, that questioning side leads him into passion, and he kisses her petal lips.

"How many women have ever told you how deliciously sweet you are to the tastes?" continues Hinagiku in a hushed voice.

"None," he breathes hoarsely, his cock growing larger.

"Well," she smiles, partially because the touch of his heritage is invigorating every sexual aspect in her, "I have had many fine delicacies, but by far, my favorite is the small purple spheres of Earth which grow together is the most perfect bunches. But not one can ever match to their being-cousin, you, my mate."

The air seems to hang for a moment as a dead pause looms over them.

"I taste like grapes?" finally remarks the alien fighter, shattering the silence. Delightfully impure thoughts flood his head, all of which are based around a certain synonym for the fruit of the vines before shaking his head to throw them out, his lilac locks gracing her blushing face.

"You ruined my complement," Hinagiku sulks.

"No, I didn't!" her partner defends, "I just, well, thought it surprising!"

"And that is what spoiled it."

"Fine, I'm sorry," he pauses, then grins seductively, "My blood rose in the harvest moon's light."

The finely shaped onyx eyebrows rise with interest, and one of her slender fingers delicately graces his manhood, giving him one final adjustment to be fully prepared.

"I am ready," she sighs, looking deeply into his dark sapphire puddles.

Trunks takes a deep breath; was **he** ready, though? He had never been this intimate with anyone before. The prince will find out soon enough if he is. Locking lips with her, he braces the two of them and carefully pushes the tip in. His mate's body flinches, and he feels her body temperature jump dramatically. Moving his tongue faster in her mouth, he drives in further, his own inner heat rising, along with his heartbeat. The sensation he feels is like someone applying immense pressure to the whole of his arm and causing extreme pain.

Except the pain feels wonderful and it isn't his arm being squeezed. Farther he enters, the desirable torture ever increasing. Finally, he reaches both of their barriers of innocence. The other actor in this performance is breathing heavily, and sweat is already beginning to bead on her skin, but she is making no objections. He bites his lip and shoves hard, destroying their walls.

Hinagiku gags, tossing her head up and back into the cushions violently, while Trunks's eyes roll back in his head for a moment. Shaking it off, he wraps his arms around her, adding to the pressure between them. He can feel her all around him, so damp and snug; bucking his hips, he moves in an out, up and down instinctively. So his dad didn't talk to him at all about having sex. What did that matter when you were half of a barbaric species that obviously passed on the gear in their dark sides? Not to mention a full-blooded female to spark the memories! Vegeta could go screw Bulma again! This is great!

"You're…so~~~o…bi~~~~~g…!" cries the young woman, rocking her hips with him.

"You're…so…warm…" he grunts, a huge perverted smile growing from ear to ear on his face, "And…so…wet…"

"Ei oulm maul, ein Saiya-jin no Ouji," she continues in an ancient tongue, then translates, "I love you, my Saiyan Prince."

"Ei oulm maul," he repeats, "Ei oulm maul!"

The passion grows as the matured male thrusts harder and faster, unconsciously preparing for the upcoming orgasm. Perspiration drips off their bodies onto the bed, the light dimming with the lack of wick. Hands caress one another's flesh, while moans and shrieks add to the pleasure of the moment.

Suddenly, Trunks heaves hard, becoming a Super Saiyan. Hinagiku groans, and then counters his force by also transforming to a Golden Fighter. Being ascended warriors doubles the bliss and sting, and the young prince thrusts again, harder, and with more energy. His balls were beginning to become aggravated and sore, their purpose delayed by the changes.

Impatient, the animal side of the half-Saiyan sets in, forcing the alteration to SSJ5. His mate squeals with delight, the power emitting from him into her sending shivers through her entire body. In turn, she changes to her highest level. The kis of the two clash, building the friction between them to its maximum. Dropping all of his weight onto her and shoving his erected penis as far as it will go into her canal, Trunks spills all of his juices into her.

"TRUNKS!!!" she screams bloody-murder, thrashing her torso up and down for a second. He does not respond, his mind set on one thing: letting all of him into her. His mass stays on her until every last sperm is swimming inside her own body fluids.

"Oh…Trunks…" she sighs as he eases off and returns to normal, pushing himself back onto his hands. His heart had never raced so fast before, nor ever has a style of pulse like it is now; Hinagiku's pulse is exactly the same as she changes back to her more human likeness.

A rush of emotion jolts through him; everything that the half-breed had felt and is feeling was and is all his, for no other male to experience. He has to make sure that it will stay this way- his mate would never give in, but what if one tried to rape her? Silencing himself internally, he lets his ancestry tell him the way to prevent such a happening, to show others that she is his, and his alone.

_Mark her._

Following orders, he slowly leans over and places his lips on her neck. The female giggles softly, shifting slightly, his stick still deep within her. Trunks growls pleasantly, and licks the soft skin. As she stretches, he sinks his canines into her flesh. Her simple yawn suddenly becomes a horrific scream and she attempts to shove him off. Unfazed, the Earth warrior throws his weight back onto her as he laps the spilling blood, causing a deep moan to escape her.

At last, he pulls out and rolls off to the side, but then yells sharply and turns on his stomach.

"Trunks?" his mate whispers, and crawls toward him.

A low groan answers her, causing worry to rush in. Carefully, the ebony-top fighter creeps over to her love's side. Blood is smeared on the animal-skin blankets and his backside. She gasps, and then tries to muffle her girlish laughter.

"What…is it?" he asks, a bit concerned.

"Oh, nothing," she answers with a grin, "You just grew a tail."

"A…tail?" reiterates the no Ouji, amazed at what she is telling him, then smiles humorously, "What…color…is it?"

"It would be the most handsome shade of violet, just like the locks of your mane, if not for all of that red fluid staining the hair. Unfortunately for you, there will be no more mounting again this night, nor tomorrow, for you need rest."

The full-blooded Saiyan strokes his hair, stretches, and rises off the mattress, while the new patient buries his face into the soft folds of fur, annoyed at himself for becoming too weak to 'ride'. She returns minutes later and takes him carefully in her arms.

"Now it is my turn to help you," the young woman smiles, her feet carrying them both to a corridor of the cave.

An iridescent light bounces playfully along the dripping walls. Only the falling drops of water ease the great silence around them, her padded stride making no sound around them. The calm atmosphere gives Trunks a serene feeling, relaxing every muscle in him. He turns his eyes from the vivid, varied, and colorful illuminations to on the stone ceiling to his mate's face. Here, the environment makes her seem like a gorgeous nymph of ancient Greek legends and he is a weary hero being taken to a safe reserve. Reassuring himself that she is real, the maturing prince gently places a hand on her cheek. She smiles lovingly and lifts him closer, pulling his arms around her neck, being cautious of her two wounds. His position now is like a mother carrying a small child.

Thoughts of Bulma race to him. His own mother had held he often; he wonders how she is doing now on Earth without all of them. Probably just fine, excluding the fact that no one is around. How is his father, the noble Saiyan who refuses to do chores or labor like everyone else, coping on this savage planet without any modern conveniences beyond the ship? And Goten, Bra, and Pan? What were they doing without him?

The touch of lukewarm water against his skin brings Trunks back to the unbelievable reality. Like an infant beginning to control his sight, his blue eyes wander the surroundings of the cavern. Hinagiku had brought him to an underground hot spring, the source of the cave's lights, and tenderly placed him in the pool. A fresh aroma of aqua mixed with various wild flowers flows freely with the steam that circles his head. His partner joins him in the spring and begins to pour the warm liquid over his upper body.

"What…are you…doing?" the young man questions.

"Cleansing you," she answers, reaching for an overhanging shelf and pulling down a cake of soap.

"I can wash myself," he states, starting to grab for the bar.

"But I wish to do it," she retorts, pushing his arm away.

The cake lathers easily, and soon her hands are massaging his scalp and rubbing his chest. He growls joyfully as she gently strokes his new tail, and brings her close, licking her face.

"Do not get carried away with your actions," warns the onyx enchantress, flicking his nose with a half-grin, "Tomorrow night, I promise you will have your way with me where you wish."

He heaves a heavy sigh, then takes her head and presses her face against his neck, where she bites into him, scarring him as her own, and drinks of his blood. The exchange is finished; all that remains and awaits them now is the future.

Hinagiku keeps her promise; after a day of lying on his stomach on a cliff overlooking a waterfall and the surrounding jungle, Trunks fulfills his desires in the secluded pool, and not just once. Repeatedly, he straddles and rocks with himself inside her flower, powering his seed into her womb. Periods of fatigue are short, as strength, energy and proper function return fast with his eager spirit. The end ultimately comes when rest refuses to give into the horny half-Saiyan's wild entertainment, and the exhausted male wraps his arms around his mate, pulls her close, and holds her, savoring the moment of them being entwined, but not going at it like animals as usual.

Time generally passes by this way; in the day, Trunks goes out into the humid forest hunting, while Hinagiku gathers, and at night they make love. Sometimes, the female gives into "a little morning fun", as she calls it. And with each day, they learn more and more about one another, causing them to fall deeper in love.

But Fate has never given a gift so easily to the Earthling in the past, and one day, a month since he had left the others, his new life is thrown off balance.

Trunks carefully draws the white arrow on the bow of energy, aiming it at his chosen prey. Not being able to see it didn't matter; his time spent with a true Saiyan had awaken his primeval instincts, both in bed and out. Closing one eye, he releases his dart, letting it fly silently to his victim. The creature is killed instantly and the hunter dashes toward it to claim his prize before any other creature can take it.

Just as he is leaning over to pick the carcass up, a sudden sensation overwhelms him. The young man straightens and stands for a while, trying to interpret the feeling's meaning. At last, he closes his eyes and takes off into the air, letting his emotions guide him, and taking the time to think over a few things.

_The dreams I was having before…they were of Hinagiku, _his mind contemplates, _But why, no, how could I have so accurately see her and the motions e would take in my sleep when I didn't even know she existed? I don't know anyone who looks like her, and our actions are probably alien to any normal human couple._

_And how did she guess my name correctly the first night we were together? Was it instinct? She couldn't have possibly known before. My Hinagiku looks like she's lived as a savage all her life._

He opens his eyes for a moment to look over himself. His outfit consists of shredded black pants and torn boots, nothing unusual to him now.

_Of course, I look the same way. This is all to confusing…it must have been instinct, or show would have told me. So she's 19; that didn't seem to matter much to either of us when I asked…it was instinct that brought me here, I'm sure of it...but why am I having these feelings now?_

Without warning, he flies straight into something. He curses in his developed ancient-Saiyan tongue, then flips backwards to see what he had knocked his head against. Trunks staggers away from the object when he recognizes the large, white, metal sphere as the ship that brought him here.

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?!?!?! AND WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU WEARING?!?!?!" yells his father as the door to the vessel opens.

"Please, Vegeta, do not yell at him!!!" the Supreme Kai's voice pleads from behind, "He is not going to be himself! Shouting at him will most likely cause him to be more difficult!"

The younger no Ouji just stands there, eyes wide with shock, trembling with fear, but not of his father, nor of Shin; it is the fact that he may have to forever part with the one he loves above all: his Hinagiku.


	3. Amber and Fool's Gold

_A/N: Whoo-hoo, the third chapter…And yes, we're still in the NC-17 part of the story. Just this one and the next, and then we will get back to the straight R. Speaking of ratings, if you thought Trunks and Hinagiku were bad last time, wait till you read Pan's tale! Oh, and to my dismay, I do not own any part of DragonBall, which really bites._

**_Dark Season_**

**_"Never judge a spell by the individual who casts it.'_**

****

**Chapter 3- Amber and Fool's Gold**

            "Ooooo, Trunks, when I get my ands on you…" threatens a disgruntled Pan. Vegeta had ordered the remaining 'children', as he distastefully called them, to go find his son when the younger male-royalty was discovered missing that morning.

            When they were well out of hearing distance, Goten had decided that the three of them could cover more ground if they split-up. Her uncle had stated that Pan could easily take care of herself, so he and Bra had flown off in a different direction while the quarter-Saiyan searched a thick area of the far-surrounding jungle.

            Up till now, she had been sticking to the high-road, but after falling I quick-sand, being stung by a horde of wasps, having green cocoanuts thrown at her by blue ape-like creatures, nearly being eaten by an overgrown houseplant, and for the thousandth time being hit in the face with a twig, Pan is about ready to kill someone.

            Preferably Trunks.

            A sudden moment behind her causes the young teen to jump into a fighting stance and power-up to her maximum. If it wasn't the Saiyan no Ouji, she is definitely going to whomp on whatever has distracted her so rudely by frightening her.

            "Trunks?" her voice calls weakly, hoarse from all of the walking in the humid foliage, "Is that you?"

            The only sound that can be heard are that of the dense rain forest, not one of them the desired half-Saiyan.

            "Show yourself, who or whatever you are!" she yells, trying to hide her nervousness.

            Nothing.

            Sighing, she relaxes and begins to walk away. Without warning, something grabs her from behind, forcing a cloth over her nose and mouth. Before she can defend herself, Pan gasps, inhaling the toxins in the material. Instantly, she loses consciousness.

            Slowly, the young female reawakens with a throbbing headache. Trying to make sense of what has happened, her dark amber eyes dart around in her head. What they lock and focus on sends her into a state of panic.

            "Who are you?!" demands the adolescent fighter, finding herself in the arms of a man.

            "Solo," replies his soft, maple voice. The male had long, fiery-red tangles atop his head, handsome, tanned skin, and dazzling gold eyes; yet, the spheres are not exactly pure ingots, for they appear to be hiding something. Something exciting, colorful, and spontaneous, but held back to keep a moral calm. The more appropriate shade to call them is pyrite, "Fool's Gold".

            What she notices nest greatly alarms her- she is completely nude.

            "WHAT THE-" Pan begins to cry, but is cut short by something soft pressing against her lips. Her eyes widen when she recognizes it as a pureblooded Saiyan's tail. The appendage flicks playfully against her nose as she stares in amazement at it; the coat of it is the same as his head locks.

            "Trust me," assures the stranger, gently pulling her body from its cradled position so that she sits-up. He, too, is without clothes.

            "NO!!! I WON'T LET YOU!!!" she screams, realizing his plans and begins to struggle. Her efforts are in vain as he wraps his strong arms around her torso and holds her close.

            "Pan…" he serenely whispers in her ear; she stops moving.

            "H-how d-d-do y-you know m-my name?" she trembles, staring at him with shock and bewilderment.

            The Saiyan shrugs, looking somewhat saddened that he cannot answer her.

            "It will not hurt much if you do not oppose it," he continues, gazing directly into hr chocolate eyes.

            "But-"

            "I know: we just met. I not truly understand, either, but my heart tells me it is right. Please, listen to your heart."

            Gently, he places two fingers over her eyelids and closes them. The girl takes in his words, and lets the sound of her inner pulse fill her.

            "He is much stronger than me," he mind wanders, "No way I could defeat him. But… he's not as strong as Trunks, I can feel it…Why had he brought me here, and why does he want to have sex with **me**?"

            A part of her subconscious abruptly opens before her, answering all of her questions, as well as others that were bound to be asked:

            _He has brought you here to provide a safe place while you are mating, and has chosen you to be his life-mate because he values the good qualities of you greatly. Due to the fact he could have beaten you in combat, he choose to take you and not cause you pain; generally, a male can have any weaker female he wants, but he can only have one, for Saiyans mate for life. By instinct he knows your name, and by instinct, you will become his, and he will become yours._

            Pan snaps back into reality, scanning her surroundings at this moment. It appeared that she is in an enormous in-set ledge. A small barrier of bark and gigantic leaves had been created around the edge to create more of a closed atmosphere and prevent any unwanted creatures from letting themselves in. Navy drawings and colorful feathers decorate the stone and wood walls as the sound of crashing water verifies that a waterfall is just outside their door. 

During the time she had been thinking, Solo had fallen back upon a soft pile of brown animal skins that served as a bed. He was huge by any means; the male is at least 7 feet tall, making the 15 year-old feel dwarfed. His age comforts her somewhat- he couldn't be more than 20, as his facial features are too smooth, but are well built.

Her eyes travel from his handsome face down his body, stopping at his manhood. She inhales deeply- **it** is considerably large as well. A dark idea sparks in her mind at this instance. Glancing up to distinguish if he is watching or not, she muses over the wicked thought. Seeing that his eyes are closed, the onyx-mane warrior decides to fulfill her sinful fantasy. Solo shouldn't mind- she **is** his, and would be merely expressing her desire for him. In the past, she had always dreamed that she would be with Trunks, but she would never be with him now. Now that she thinks about it, couldn't care less about what happened to the Saiyan Prince. Oh, what malevolent fun this would be!

Smiling evilly, the female leans over and graces the tip of his jewels with her tongue. Solo's eyes snap open suddenly and he beings to pull back to sit. She in turn grasps his rising knees and pushes down on them, stopping him from going any farther. Wrapping her lips around the pinnacle, she slides her tongue seductively around it. His breathing quickens and becomes heavily; he didn't expect her to do this! As she slides down further, he can't help but question if it is too much for him to handle, but the last thing he wants is to turn her craving off. Groaning, he throws his upper body back down on the mattress, sprawling his legs so his woman has an easier time working her 'magic'. A perverted grin grows upon his face as sticks his Jack all the way in her mouth and presses her lips against the skin between his legs.

"Dende, it almost hurts to take him in!" Pan thinks to herself, "He's enormous!"

He fiddles his toes and ankles as she savagely licks his balls and breathes over his soft curls. What would intercourse be like? The pureblood can't imagine anything except that it would be an amazing experience, especially with this girl! His crimson tail sways and jerks with her moments, her delicate hands running up and down the backs of his thighs as she sucks on his erecting cock. Finally, he can stand it no longer and releases himself, grunting as she hungrily drinks of it. Yanking her off of his member by her hair, he brings them face-to-face, glaring at her.

"Are you expecting me to do something for you know?" interrogates the infuriated male.

"N-n-n-no," she stammers, tears coming to hr eyes. What had she done wrong?

"I am sorry to disappoint you, then," he grins, showing that he is only faking anger before flipping her own her back and knocking the wind out of her.

"Solo, what in-" his mate begins, but then breaks into a deep gasp as he softly blows on her bush.

"My turn…" he smirks, parting her folds gently with his fingers and sliding them around, causing her to groan with delight. 

Wanting more, the Son girl straddles her legs from him, opening herself to him. Chuckling, he moves his middle finger up to her clitoris, pushing the hood back and circling the nerve ending. Her eyes light up and she shrieks, her most sexual stimulate being touched in just the right way. A grin with animalistic fangs stretches from ear to ear on the scarlet performer's face as he pinches it, forcing her to shriek louder, and then starts to push his other center finger into her. He feels her heartbeat jumps wildly as he drives the imitation deeper into her tube.

"Pan," breathes the actor, still grinning, "You wet inside."

She moans loudly in lustful pleasure as both points of her lower half are stimulated at once. Fuck Trunks! She hopes he's in Hell! He could never do this! Solo is her god! Gleefully, she throws her legs around his back and pulls him down, pushing his head into her flower. He nips her skin, sending a joyful shiver through her. Goosebumps rise on her skin as his mouth kisses her mons and darts his tongue through her inner lips. As before, he slips up into the hood, stroking the tiny, fleshy ball, mixing saliva with discharge. Pushing his head up against her, the male drives his instrument of speech down to her hymen, all the while shortening the time to her climax. Barbarically, he thrusts his tongue into the opening, tasting her insides.

"Ooooooooo," his mistress whimpers, "Solo…"

In a torturous manner, her partner sucks on the entrance, finally breaking her composure. Screaming with ecstasy, she frees the boiling fluid within her, which he enthusiastically swallows down. With no more to do, the crimson-topped Saiyan at last pulls himself back up from her lower region and lays at her side, panting for air.

"Are you okay?" questions the other with come concern while licking some of the left over juice on her face.

"No," he answers flatly, sitting up.

"Why not?"

"I still virgin."

She giggles and crawls over in front of him, making her way to his lap. Playfully, she nuzzles her face into his chest, causing him to smile. He gently grips her hips, spreading them apart once more, and places her legs around his waist. Blood rushes to the smaller adolescent's cheeks, the position actually a bit awkward even after all of that.

"I hurt you if we do normal," he sighs, "I too big. Do not mind this way?"

Putting a hand behind his neck, she brings him closer and locks her lips with his, while his large hands run down her shoulders and onto her breasts. He squeezes her mounds softly, letting his tongue dance in her mouth. She brings her other arm around his upper back, raising herself off of his growing stick. Moving his palms down, he pulls her nearer, rubbing his opened hands against her tight buttock.

Finally, the giant warrior shoves his mate downward, forcing his cock into her. A scream escapes her, human sense returning. _Why in hell am I letting him do this to me?! 'Listen to your heart'! What kind of bullshit is that?! Dende damn it! This motherfucker simply seduced me! I didn't instantly fall in love with him! I cannot believe I gave **him** a blowjob as well! And I swallowed!!! That's so~~~~~o sick! I was supposed to lose my innocence with Trunks, not this rapist! Dende, Trunks! I'm so sorry! Please forgive me! I truly am yours, and only yours! I promise when I get out of this, I will do whatever you wish the next time I see you! I love you, Trunks!_

All this time, the quarter-Saiyan had been flailing about, hitting and scratching her partner. Fed up with her sudden resistance, he slides out, takes her firmly in his arms, and walks over to the barrier of the ledge.

"LET ME GO!!!" she cries, knocking him in the nose. He yelps sharply, blood running down his upper lip, then rips away a large wooden plank, revealing  a small cache with a spring of water falling from above. He drops her in it and storms off, leaving her to clear her mind.

The water that falls upon her naked body causes her to shriek, first from its surprising touch, then from its freezing temperature. Quickly, she scrambles out of the nook, shivering, and tries to find something to dry-off with. Grabbing a hanging black cloak and throwing it over her, she rushes to the opening in the fence, planning to escape. Water as clear as glass falls a few feet away from the portal, crashing below in a white fog. A dense pine forest stretches to the horizon, not one part of it meeting with jungle; she is far from the ship.

Heaving a heavy sigh, she abandons the thought of simply flying away; she probably would lose herself in the woods, and from there, her fate is uncertain. Pulling the cape snugly around her, she contemplates her other option, her Saiyan side stepping him.

**_You_**_ are the one that seduced him. He felt your aura hundreds upon hundreds of miles away and it enticed him to fetch you. If you wanted, you could have had him simply please you and not do anything to him if you said you. This Solo is putty in your hands- he is so attracted to you, he did everything he could to keep you from getting hurt. Normally, a day of rest would be called before interaction; he desires to be yours and will do anything to please you. A fine choice, he is, too: healthy, strong, tall, quiet, handsome, and comes with a wonderfully massive package. Go and finish what you started; the offspring you'll give birth to for him will not disappoint you, and neither will the process._

After summoning her courage, the quarter-breed walks stiffly back to the bedroom. To her surprise, the large male is curled-up in a ball, the sound of weeping muffled. His tail hangs limply over the side, illustrating his dejection. Cautiously, she tiptoes quietly to the collection of furs and crawls over to him. He turns slowly on his back, glaring at her with those yellow eyes reddened with tears. Trying to appease him, she wipes his drops away and kisses his forehead. Then she lets the robe slip off of her, letting it fall in a evocative style, hoping it will interest him.

"You want it?" Solo asks bluntly.

"Why wouldn't I?" replies Pan, desperate to make him feel better.

"Take it."

He makes no movement toward the young female, only watches. She, on the other hand, had suddenly become impatient, and climbs on top of him. The soft cushion bends under them as their weight combines against it.

"I'll give you one last chance to lead," she offers as she moves into position.

The older being just turns his head stubbornly.

"Fine," shrugs the Earth girl, and slams  herself down on him, plunging his manhood deep into her. In a way, she was lucky that his subconscious isn't as bull-headed as he was acting, and his cock had been more than read to enter her passageway once more. To her misfortune, it hurts like hell, and she has to use all of her strength to efficiently rock both their hips. Glancing up, she sees him clenching his teeth, attempting to not move with her, trying to punish her for her defiance.

"Solo," she whispers enchantingly, "My Solo…'

"Pan!" he yells, grabbing her arms, and pulls the rest of her down, wrapping his long, muscular legs around her slender, petite ones. His mate groans as he bucks energetically, his pride moving in and out.

"Oh, yes!" squeals the smaller Saiyan, "Oh, Dende, yes, yes, yes!"

"Havoc, you bastard!" the other shouts (A/N: If you're too stupid to figure out whom he's talking about, I just made it up. Havoc to him is the equivalent of Dende to Pan), "Damn you for keeping me away from this woman!"

"Solo!" interrupts his partner, "I can…feel you…inside me! You're…huge…tremendous…mmmmmmmmmmmmm! You…feel good!!!"

"Oh, Havoc, Pan! I'm fucking you! Damn everything! I'm fucking you! I'M FUCKING YOU!!!"

Faster and faster they move, their lust for one another great and demanding. Without warning, he grips her hard. The girl's dark brown eyes widen; she hadn't given a thought to how intense his ejaculation would be. Hurriedly, she buries her face in his chest, and clasps the hide below them, bracing herself as best she can. A second later, he thrusts violently, letting his semen wash into his womb. She bites into his flesh, stopping her scream, and swallows the free-flowing blood to calm herself. Her mate gives a guttural gag and carefully pushes her off of him, letting her slide onto her stomach.

"No,…Solo…" moans the young fighter, "Please…don't stop…"

"No," he gargles, "You too weak."

Before she can object, he rises to his feet. As he walks around to the other side, yawning, she stares at his reddened, but still prepared, jewels bounce up and down, grinning a little. He eyes flick up to his face as he gets closer, smiling sweetly as he lifts her into the air and carries her away.

"Why you stare at dick?" he implies after a time.

"I was not starring at your dick!" she retorts.

"Not bad thing."

"Alright, so I was for no reason."

"No more b.j.s without permission."

"I WAS NOT THINKING ABOUT GIVING YOU ANOTHER BLOWJOB!!!"

"Not bad thing, either, just need to ask."

"I was **not** thinking about that."

"Then what?"

"How I want you to," she bites her lip, trying to think of a gentle way to put it, but gives up and decides to be vulgar (A/n: Actually, this is my feelings ^.^), "Shove your huge, delicious penis back into my vagina and fuck me until you can't fuck me anymore, and I don't care if the equipment stops working, I just want you to get back inside and rock your hips!"

He stops, going pale, and looks at her with large whites, immeasurably shocked.

"Please," she continues, raising an eyebrow, "After everything we've gone through, you can't expect me to be that decent. What I find strange is you have better grammar when we're having sex."

"Only in work and extreme emotion surges," he grins sheepishly as he resumes walking.

At last, he halts, and slowly places her in a warm pool of water. The open ceiling lets the high sun heat the blue liquid below. Small, ruby blooms dot the walls, while soft, jade moss drapes over gray edges. Ripples of steam escape into the air as the full-blooded Saiyan joins his mate.

Carefully, he pulls her to his chest, kissing her forehead before beginning to lightly rub something that hadn't been there before. She jumps in fright, throwing her arms around him, her subconscious relying on him to protect her. He chuckles warmly, rocking her in his arms.

"Pan," coos the gentle giant, "You grew tail."

"Oh, Solo," she sighs, melting into his span, "You big lug."

"I love you, Pan."

"I love you, too, Solo."

He shifts slightly, letting go of his grasp, and pushes her up against an underwater ledge, perfect for sitting. Passionately, he locks lips with her soft, poinseta petals, and places his folded legs around her waist.

"I am push-over" the shaggy red-head admits, advancing his body closer, "Ignorance of age fault."

"Awww, don't' say that," comforts the elfin female, "Even though you may appear to not be very smart, I know you are a wise, young man."

"Not man- I seventeen Earth years. Need 21."

"You're seventeen?!"

"You mad?"

"No, not at all! I'm just…surprised! I mean, you're so big!"

"Must run in family."

"What do you mean?"

"I bio-creation, created by King Cold's rebel scientists."

"What happened to them?"

"I destroyed them. They cruel and hurt me."

The younger teen bites her lip; she doesn't know what to say. I tear runs down her cheek, painful thoughts of her handsome Solo being beaten and insulted by those awful creatures that Gohan had described when she was little.

"I'm sorry," she finally murmurs.

"For what? Not do anything wrong recently"

"I'm sorry you were put through that. My father remembers when he and others had to fight King Cold and his sons, and he told me about them."

"…Nose still hurt…Oh, well, ummm, Little Onna easily defeat all blindfolded!"

"'Little Woman'? Is that what I am?!"

"How old?"

"Fifteen, almost sixteen."

"Then fit, beautiful Little Onna."

A tan index finger softly presses her lips before she can speak, and he bit by bit slides his cock back into her. She gasps, falling into him, and grins triumphantly. _He **is** a pushover, _she thinks, _but he's **my** pushover. Trunks would stand firm and be the Vegetan ass he really is. Thank you, Dende, for giving me my beloved Solo._

Excitedly, she throws her weight against him, knocking him back a bit. He smirks, transforming into a Super Saiyan, and bucks back. It was her choice to have his enormous bulk on top of her petite body, so he doesn't pity her as he rocks with all his might. In fact, he is proud that his mate is persistent and doesn't take 'no' easily if she immensely desires something. Being too weak doesn't matter.

Her erotic moans and sighs stimulate his ancient blood. Slowly, he leans over, shoving her upward, and places his lips on her neck. He sucks the skin at first, causing her to giggle evilly. Then, his canines break her flesh, his open mouth drinking the red liquid that spills from her, while his shaft leaks into her womb with his hot seed. Pan does nothing to stop him- this is how it should be.

The son girl's eyes snap open, and she suddenly sits-up. Had it all been a dream?

No, her mind concludes after she realizes where she is. Everything, especially Solo, had been real. She was resting upon the arm pile of hides and exotic blue feathers, but what had thrown her off is that her mate is not lying beside her. Not a big deal, though. In her heat, she can feel that he would return, and was out of their den for her needs.

Yawning, she stretches and bounces to hr feet. If he were out for her, she'd have to do something for him. As she rushes out into the other room, a hand grabs the ebony cloak, the other a small woven basket, and flies out of the opening, throwing the black shawl over her. Barely missing the waterfall, she jets down to the forest below.

Light seeps through the clustered pine-tops, giving the atmosphere of the floor a green glow. The sounds of birds fill the wood as the quarter-Saiyan lands upon the soft, damp carpet of leaves. Scents of opening cones and winter needles wrap around her warmly, now and then mixed with snaps of wild cinnamon or ginger. It is summer back on Earth where she lives; warm sandy beaches, rich surf, laughing friends and family, all waiting for her back on the small blue home world.

How were her friends and family? What were Goten and Bra doing right now? How was their initial search for Trunks going? And her mom and dad? How were they doing?

"Pan?" calls a voice from behind.

Turning suddenly, she slips on the brown floor, and finds herself back in Solo's arms his warm laughter chases her loneliness away as he lifts her back on her feet.

"Oh, solo," she whimpers, hugging him tight, "Don't ever leave me."

"Little Onna," he smiles, squeezing her tenderly, "I never go willingly."

"Promise?"

"On honor."

Grinning victoriously, the male seems to change the subject by facing her toward he waterfall. Her jaw drops as her eyes meet an enormous carcass of a prehistoric-like beast.

"Think enough?" asks the older teen.

"I'm sure **that** will last us at least a month!" his partner exclaims.

"Thought not last two days," shrugs the other, lifting her up onto his shoulders, "You not hungry?"

Pan cannot help her mirth, and clasps her thighs affectionately around his head. Her man may be a being of few words, but his actions sing verses of his love for her and of life. A tear of joy rolls down her cheek as she realizes she would not have it any other way.

Life upon the strange, new world is somewhat a routine. The alien would greet the dawn alone, collect the fruits of the woodland in that day, and whisper "Till tomorrow" to the setting sun with the fire-maned and golden-eyed Saiyan. Their nights made up for more than the solitude during the light hours, and the bond between them never halts in growth.

So a little less than a month later, everything seemed normal, and nothing, other than what was brought home for the evening meal, or what would happen in bed afterwards, appeared overly strange to either of the. The day's flow would run its course, unceasing, hardly changing.

That steady course hit a boulder that day.

Pan sighs as she lays upon a grassy knoll overlooking a small meadow, watching the soft clouds float gently by. She missed Solo during the day, and wishes for once he'd spend the sunlight hours with her. But that cannot be fulfilled easily, as he needed to bring big game home every night; surprisingly, little is left of the meal when they laid down together. Her hunger was constantly growing, but her mate doesn't mind at all.

"Pan?" calls a voice from behind her.

Before she can respond, she finds herself in the arms of a strong fighter. It isn't Sol, the voice was different, and it is a male. Remaining true to her life companion is her priority at that instant, and she begins to struggle. Her attacker doesn't seem to notice, and holds his victim tighter.

"Oh, my little girl!" the stranger cries, becoming clear that it is Gohan holding her.

"DAD?!?!?!" she yells a he releases her, "H-HOW?! WHEN?! WHY?!"

"Calm down, Pan, honey," sighs her father, bringing her near again, "I'm going to take you back to the ship. Everything is going to be okay now."

The fourth-breed smiles, but it is merely a cover-up for the tears falling from her eyes. She wouldn't see Solo tonight.


	4. Silk and Peaches

_A/N: YAY! CHAPTER FOUR!!! I FINALLY GOT IT UP!!! Let's all celebrate by reading then reviewing! *goes quiet* Yeah, yeah, I know that was lame, but I really appreciate those sorts of things from my readers. I think it's funny when people insult me, too, 'cause then I get to make them look like complete morons. :) Fair warning there. Anyways, enjoy, read some of my other works if you're in the mood, and don't graffiti my rock! _

_Oh one last note: _

_Dragon Ball Z and all logos, character names distinctive likenesses thereof are trademark of TOEI ANIMATION. _© _BIRD STUDIO/SHUEISHA, TOEI ANIMATION, licensed by FUNimation_® _Productions, Ltd._

_And that, my comrades, is one of the official legal statements by those bakas at FUNimation, which I got of I DBZ fruit snack box. ^.^_

**__**

**_Dark Season_**

**_"Hold your tongue and obey."_**

****

**Chapter 4- Silk and Peaches**

            "Forgive me if I kill your brother **if** we find him," fumes Goten after another tree branch slaps him in the face.

            "You'll have to beat me to it," Bra responds as she pulls her foot out of a mud clot, "Where are we anyway?"

            "I dunno'; I've never been on this planet before."

            "What a wonderful help you are."

            "Oh, and you're any better, Miss Prissy-Princess?!"

            "If it wasn't for you and my nimrod of a brother, we wouldn't be here, so just shut-up!!!"

            "MAKE ME!!!"

            The two glare at each other, rage building in both of them. Spending hours together had built a relationship of hatred between them, proving that Vegetan and Son blood do not mix well. Tempers have finally exploded and the pair are ready to gouge the other's eyes out right there and then in the middle of the hostile jungle, even if it lessens either's chance of survival, let alone their quest to find Trunks. Both step back into fighting stances, determined to prove the other who is the superior.

            Just as they are about to charge, both freeze, something catching their sensitive Saiyan hearing, and unnerving them to the core. The environment around them grows quiet.

            "Did you hear that?" questions the older, glancing around unsteadily.

            Too quiet.

            "Y-yeah," the youngest half-breed answers timidly, her own eyes darting about.

            Without warning, a hail or green, coconut-like spheres rain down upon Goten, seizing him off guard. Bra immediately screams in fright, scarring away their unseen attackers, and suddenly finds herself standing alone in the center of a stale silence. Racing over to her fallen companion, she finds him unconscious, raising her anxieties again. Quickly, she throws him over a shoulder and takes off. Where she is going, she can't tell; right now she must rely on her instincts to guide them to safety or die trying, for she cannot think of anything else to do. Forcing all thoughts of uncertainty out of her mind, she flies with her gut and lets nothing distract her.

            For an eternity it seems, she rushes through the air pockets between the clusters of thick foliage, but her confidence never wavers, their lives resting on her efforts. At last, the damp forest thins and reveals a majestic and romantic beach set on the edge of a vast tide before the young woman's sights. Sighing contently, she flies over and places her incapacitated fried on the warm white sand. The orange sunset reflects as perfectly on the twenty-two year-old's face as it does on the shimmering, navy-blue ocean. With the golden light of the mysterious planet's setting star, he becomes a god, free of his mortal restraints, glowing with immeasurable beauty. A gentle sea wind graces his face and swishes through his raven mane, giving the final touch to his handsome appearance.

            In a trance, the princess sits down beside him, carefully stroking a strand of hair into place. The sound of rustling palms blended with softly crashing waves upon the shore numb her human judgments, and she leans over, placing their faces a breath apart. Delicately, she engulfs his lower lip in her mouth, sucking tenderly, while one of her hands glides over his covered chest. His sculpted pectorals and abs flinch slightly with her touch, and his eyelids flicker open. For a minute, all her can do is stare in complete shock at her closed optics as her embrace continues, totally unaware of his consciousness. Weren't they just at each other's throats?!

            Gaining his senses, the youngest Son boy shoves her off of him, scuttling back like a disgruntled crab. A cry of surprise escapes her as the blue-top lands on her rear upon the sand. Wrath rapidly bursts within her; how dare he rebuke her, the daughter of Vegeta and a royal Saiyan maiden! Caught up in her anger, she jumps to her feet and bears down upon him. Before he can act, a taut foot rounds and kicks him across his face, flipping him over. He tries to gather himself, but she is too fast, and her shoes driving hard upon his back soon knock the wind out of him. As he gasps and gags, his unsuspected opponent turns him to face her with the tip of her boot.

            "I hope you think twice now about denying me my rights of noble blood," her voice bites, totally unlike her normal, sweet self.

            "Bra…" rasps the injured warrior, "What…the-"

            "Don't speak," she orders, kicking him in the ribs to insure his silence, then grins, "Better yet, go back to sleep."

            With that, she levels her middle finger with its index and ring counterparts, and strikes his neck, sending him back into darkness.

            Goten groans, his head throbbing, but not just from his headache. Why had Bra acted like that? What had happened to her wile he was out the first time? What had she done recently? Opening his eyes once more, his sights rest on a tropical canopy made into a roof, the scent of fresh Brazil nuts and balmy waters wafting around him. Yawning, he shifts his eyes to investigate the rest of his surroundings: a small hut of strong equatorial trees sewn together with bark and sap encloses him, odd ivory hieroglyphics adorning the walls with various colored and shaped shells.

            As he mentally wanders around the room, his sights snag on a figure standing in the doorway. The light of the waning double moons graces silky white skin sculpted into flawless, ripened, and full feminine curves, barely covered by a scant woven skirt of stripped leaves and a pair of fruit husks from a half lifting their chest. Cherry lips glisten in the lunar rays as the night's illumination slides down the waves of aqua flowing down from atop the fruitful individual's head. Unable to contain his inner nature, he moans lustfully, he member immensely aroused.

            "I'm glad to see you're finally awake," warms the familiar vocals of Bulma's daughter from the entrance.

            "B-Bra?" the other half-Saiyan starts, rather surprised that she can look so matured and attractive, "I-Is that you?"

            His response comes as a single smug laugh, typical of her father. Slow and deliberately, she paces toward him, her hips swaying from side to side in rhythm with the padding of her feet, causing his subconscious to long for her body beside him and his pride to steadily erect. She sits gently down upon the bed of grains by his side, bending slightly in his direction. Teasingly, she runs a slender finger down his bare peach torso.

            "Hey!" he unexpectedly yells, sitting up, "What'd you do with my clothes?!"

            Indeed, only his black boxers with their sunny smiley faces remain. The rest of his outfit is nowhere to be found.

            "Don't worry about them," she coos, pushing him back upon the ground, "You don't need them right now, anyway."

            Leaning down, the young woman locks lips with him, forcing her tongue into his mouth while her hands hold his arms against the sand with abnormal strength. Spit slides down the back of his throat, causing him to choke and gag, but she doesn't seem to notice and climbs on top of him, straddling his legs. Purposely, she lets his growing cock slip beneath her sarong, allowing it to rub against her bare flesh. Once more, the older's eyes widen dramatically and shakes his head to end the embrace.

            "What is wrong with you?!" yells the infuriated female, striking his cheek with a flattened palm, "A low-born soldier like yourself should feel blessed to even look so closely upon me, let alone the chance to sleep with me! Are you blind or just too stupid to see my title and beauty?!"

            "What the hell are you talking about?!" he answers, confusion and a bit of fear sweeping into his face, "Bra, having sex with **me** is wrong, and especially at your age! We're **eight** years apart, and do you have a condom, because I sure don't have one, or the will to get you pregnant at fourteen! Oh, and let's not forget the fact that YOUR DAD WILL KILL ME!!!"

            "Quiet!" she orders, smacking him again, "Our face has never let any, large or small, factors keep us from achieving what we want, no matter what the ambition is. As for my father, he is not here, so he does not of importance. Son Goten, I know that things can be hard to understand, but please just close your eyes and listen to your instincts."

            Obediently, he lets his thoughts slip to the black of his mind. His whole body relaxes, trying to find the answers within.

            _Man, you really are a baka._

            What? He thinks.

_            Well, I don't know: hot elite slippin' your Jack against her flower and lavishing you with kisses. Why can't we see the meaning of this? YOU MORON, LET ME OUT!!! BY THE GODS, LET ME WRESTLE WITH HER!!!_

            Wait a damn minute- are you my Saiyan side?

_            No, I'm the Namekian part of you. OF COURSE I'M YOUR SAIYAN SIDE! Now for the Supreme Kai's sake, LET ME IN HER SKIRT!!! COME ON, QUEENY!!! WHIP THIS SLAVE BOY!!!_

            Will you knock it off, you're giving me a headache! Alright…but I really shouldn't…I can't- I don't love Bra.

            _Liar!_

            Excuse me?

_            You heard me! And don't mind me saying, but how could you not hear me? Anyway, you're kidding yourself, or else I would be a little saner, and how can I be with the size of those melons?! Man, how I'd like t-_

            Twisting his head and opening his eyes to rid himself of the demon's voice, the black-haired warrior sighs. The nature, through all its immaturity , is right. Ever since she had really begun to train, he had been overwhelmed with intimate feelings for her, but he had oppressed them, as modern society would never approve of such a match. Now that they are alone, and she is so openly giving herself to him, he will not be able to restrain himself any longer.

            "Well?" muses the princess.

            "Bra," he begins, looking a little flustered, "I, ummm, have actually like-liked you for a while now, and holy Dende! Bra, you…I…oh…!"

            Goten trails off into mindless babbling, for his counterpart had just undone her upper garment and is dangling it off to the side, revealing her luscious breasts. Grinning, she pushes his grasping hands down on the sand, creating energy shackles to hold them down. She proceeds to gently rub his chest and abs, calming and bringing him back to reality. Lying down upon him, she kisses his lips, pushing her arms under and around his torso.

            "Bra…" whispers the spellbound male, "My princess…I am your humble servant… Your wish is my command…"

            "Be still," she orders quietly, "And do not oppose me."

            With that, her palms glide down to the band of his shorts and pull them off as far as the top of his hairline. The tease wrenches at his sanity, and he releases an anguished moan, arching his lower region. A royal smirk spreads across his tormentor's face as she sits up, contemplating on how to torture him next. Deep in thought, she runs one of her slender indexes through the traverses of his chest, tracing every part of him and paying great attention to his tender teats and sensitive abs. The traveling indicator slips down to his satin coverings, joined by its middle and ring counterparts, and presses gently against his clothed pride. Louder than before he howls, lifting her slightly off the ground. Her Nereid eyebrows rise with delight, and her touch becomes harder, excitement gradually building within. So he really does like her! How will it feel, then, as he holds deep feelings for her, compared to the blank confusion and angst she would have had to face by simply taking what she wants? There being only one way to find out, she moves on to the next faze.

            Longing whimpers spill from the male's mouth as she stands upon her feet and turns her back to him. Had he done something wrong? Were her interests somewhere else? Having no answer, he dejectedly bucks his hips in the air, trying to at last gain her attention.

            "Hush," her voice breathes, and her final garment slides off, falling softly in a bundled heap. Instantly the Son's crying stops, awe of her perfect form completely washing over him. Carefully, she steps backwards and lies by his side, forcing him to twists around to see her. Placing a hand on his upturned cheek, she draws close and lightly licks his lips, but does not go into a kiss. A small whine leaves him again; pushing two fingers against his mouth to quiet him, she runs her free hand downward and fully removes his stretched boxers. She gasps at his size, though he is still under prepared. Impatient and in need, he jerks himself toward her, his pride growing at the same time. All his efforts do is push her back, and he moans with remorse.

            "Bra…" the older Earthling calls, a few glistening drops streaming down his face, "…Please."

            Grinning, the Briefs girl shoves him back and places herself just above his knees. The delicate lightweight relaxes the fusing partner, a soft purr rumbling in his chest. Taking him in her hands, she squeezes, pulling upward slightly. He groans lustfully, his cock hardening considerably in her grip as she continues her erotic ministration. With every tug, she increases her force, and with every pull he squirms zealously and lengthens. Pressure building, he jerks against his manacles, the motion calling upon a new type of energetic-climax within. His entire package reddens, fully readied, and ki begins to flare around them.

            "Change to level three," whispers the teaser, twisting her grip.

            In a burst of energy, he moans loudly as his brows shed and widen, while his mane groups, goldens, sharpens, and grows past his waist. Their heart beats race, the transformation enabling him to extend and strengthen further. Giggling, Bra ads her own Saiyan power to her clutch, a white aura flaming and blending with his yellow. Deep growls from them both fill the hut; he cannot take it any longer. Howling at the top of his lungs, he releases and throws her forward with his thighs. The female straightens herself on his stomach, dangerously close to his member, and studies her sticky, drenched hands. An erogenous smile curls her lips as her eyes turn to his and she slowly and erotically licks a single middle finger instantaneously with the remaining appendages wiping themselves on her silky face, causing patches to glisten with his syrup. Pari passu, her other hand sweeps through the steaming air to her bush; she rises, shifting her weight onto her bestride knees, and parts her pussy with a dripping index and glides it into her entrance.

            Goten groans with a suggestive smirk as raspy sighs leave her throat, a specific knuckle resting on his lower abs while the rest of it mocks his own jewels. His dark brown eyes gobble her gourmet face panting from the sensation, her delicacy breasts filling themselves out, her cherry paps stiffening into tender peaks, her succulent curved body moving up and down steadily with her breathing and fluctuating temperature, and her delicious blue bouquet so close to his blonde shrub and red oak. He struggles wildly to wrench his hands free, desperate to have an unbound span to wrap the goddess in and never let her fall to harm's or any other's will.

            Or at least get his screw into her bolt!

            "Son," loving beckons his only desire, extracting her finger and placing it on his lips, which he hungrily licks clean of their juices.

            "Your highness," he answers as her hands crawl down to his grasping palms and entwines their fingers, "Please…release me…"

            Drawing down to interweave their lips, the azure maiden withdraws the energy cuffs. Instantly, he envelops his arms around her while his legs swathes hers, rolls over, and thrusts his manhood into her, ending their virginity. She screams, totally unsuspecting a move such as this, but he does not stop plunging himself in and out of her canal. Her involuntary muscles tauten and ease on his tool, exciting his animalistic nature, and he grunts like an ape while he rocks their bodies. Gaining her senses, his partner begins to buck her hips in tune to his rhythm, adding to the joy of the deed. Having his extra-long, Super Saiyan 3, burning penis inside her most sensitive is intense and demanding; she climaxes, opening her legs wider for him.

            "Change," he growls, grabbing her shoulders.

            "What?" sighs the younger hybrid on the verge of another orgasm.

            "Change!" he yells, suddenly sending a bolt of ki into her body at the same time as his hands shock her with an electric charge.

            With a drawn out, high-pitched whine, the royal female let loose every once of energy in her, shaking the hut with her power. As discharge seeps out onto the white grains, the aqua mane strewn out on the sand washes into woven strands of gold. Smiling, the male leans into a kiss with his ascended mate. Their tongues waltz magnificently in their open mouths, celebrating the moment with the dancing of their instruments of speech, along with the female's soft hands rubbing his peach skin while he kindly curses her delicate, curved rump, their bodies yearning for one another. He twists his lower region, making her squirm uneasily as he had, the recently yellow bloom longing for the bee, then drives hard. A suspended gasp responds, followed by a deep groan from the fourteen year-old. The rubbing of his bag against her reveals his coming flood; digging her nails into his back, she awaits his release.

            Jumping onto his hands, unconsciously bringing his woman with him, he snarls once, then howls, his stick driving as far as it can into her soft, moist depths, and spills his juices.

            "GOTEN!!!" she screams, her blue eyes widening and a childish smirk spreading across her face, "GOTEN, GOTEN, GOTEN!!!"

            The older roars happily in answers, bouncing them against the bed of tanned powder.

            "Goten!" continues his giddy consort, "You fuck great! Shin, this is excellent! More, Goten, more!!!"

            Throwing his head back and shaking her arms off of him, his hands cup her naked mounds and squeeze. She shrieks with delight, her own feelers reaching and grabbing his yellow bush, tugging at the fine hairs. Uncensored laughter erupts out of them as the stream of sperm continues to fill her womb; sliding his palms to her mons, he slips two fingers between her lips and fiddles with her clit, earning squeals of sexual pleasure.

            Finally, after hours of bliss, the couple parts and lays in each other's arms, reflecting on what they have done.

            "That was," begins the young man, "That was…"

            "Indescribably," finishes the most recent SSJ.

            Quiet whips through the darkened room, each trying to think of what to say.

            "You want to do it again?" Goten abruptly blurts.

            Pause.

            "Sure."

_A/N: What's next?! Only I know! Be patient, and we'll see what's the outcome! What's that? Why didn't I put what happens after a period of time? Oh, you'll see…in the next chapter! Muwhahahaha! I am **so** evil!_


	5. Return and Escape

_A/N: HOLY COW!!! IT'S THE LONG-AWAITED FIFTH CHAPTER! WHOO-HOO! *smiles* Well, I put some heart and thought into this one (I believe O.o), and I hope it makes up for the waiting. The end in nigh, mind you, but there are others tales to be seen! When finale has arrived, please venture forth to uncover these tales!_

_Everyone from Dark Season: In English, smart-one!_

_Oh, yeah…* cheesy grin * I'm almost done with this fic., so please, once it is done, go read some of my other works! ^.^ Danke!_

_I do not own DBZ. There, I said it. *glares at lawyers*_

**__**

**_Dark Season_**

**_"When you go back to, will you not leave once more, or will you be ever there?"_**

****

**Chapter 5- Return and Escape**

            A gentle, simplistic smile is spread upon the Saiyan princess's lips as she lightly strokes a hand through her mate's obsidian hair, the sleeping individual sighing peacefully with her caress. It had been around four or five weeks since they had left the watchful eye of her father and found each other in a passionate light. Time had been spent rather grotesque and primitively to modern relationship standards: he comb the beach for active prey most of the day, while she searched for edible vegetation, both eating when the hunter returned, and finished by screwing each other senseless. Giggles slip from her lips as she reviews the last part. Hey, the sex was always fresh and beyond great, and they bonded in other ways over the meals, so there is no reason to complain over the matter. Life is perfect; yet, she does miss the rest of the gang…

            "Mmmmm… Gohan, cut-it out…" mumbles her partner, a whimsical grin growing across his face as he rough-houses with his older sibling in a realm of memories. "I swear I didn't eat the pie Mom made!…"

            Shaking her head, Bra rises off the sandy floor of the hut, grabbing her original outfit, and strides out to the warm, rustling waters of the shore. Their return is necessary; she loves Goten, but she must show others of their happiness and disprove the age factor set upon their day. The temperate sea licks at her bare limbs as she carefully strides in, while her mind swims in pools of blissful memories: her father chasing Trunks around the grounds after her brother had eaten last rice ball; her mother yelling at Vegeta for destroying the Gravity Room for the fifth time that week; Pan laughing her head off after the oldest Briefs sibling and Goten had fallen for the mustard-water disguised as lemonade, a brilliant plan cooked up by the two female Saiyan-blood inheritors. She can still have times like those; all she needs to do is go home.

            "What're you thinking?" questions a gentle voice behind her.

            "Oh, Goten!" she exclaims after swiftly turning to face who was addressing her. "Ummm…well…"

            "Do you wanna' go back?" he inquires, hinting a small smiles.

            "How did you know?" laughs the teen, throwing her arms him, but jumps back again, the realization of his nakedness and sudden arousal hitting her.

            "I can't help it if I wake up in my birthday-suit, " the older responds, attempting not to blush, and I can't help it if my Wang rises, too!"

            Bra merely shakes her head and chortles before gathering an orb of water behind her and hurling at her mating, beginning an intense ocean battle between the two.

            "Well, there it is," states the Son with some regret as the white doom looms into the young adult's view.

            "Hey," the Saiyan princess smiles, closing the small gap between them while flying closer to the ship, "cheer-up: keeping our relationship a secret will be fun!"

            Taking his hand in her own, the pair descends, landing with little force upon the dark earth of the crater. They carefully pace down to the opening portal, their minds racing; what had happened during the passage they were away? How would the others react to their return? Would anyone find out aloud their feelings for each other? What will the future hold for them now?

            "Bra!" exclaims a voice from the opening portal as the dui approach, the raven-maned royalty rushing out, but suddenly stops, eyeing the two. 

            "Why are you holding hands?!" he demands, his tongue dipped in spite for his rival's kin.

            "That's what I'd like to know," responds his daughter and jerks her arm away from her partner's grasp, thinking fast to keep Vegeta from becoming too suspicious.

            The full-Saiyan's glance switches from the blue-top to Goten, his stare pulling a dark, murderous gleam to its surface.

            "Well, err, ummmm, I…" attempt's Goku's youngest child, and gives up with an embarrassed smile brandishing his face.

            "Keep your hands away from my daughter," the older male growls, giving him one last hateful sneer before walking back to the entrance.

            "Looks like my dad hasn't changed much," sighs Bra, flashing a sweet grin to her man whilst she follows after her father.

            "Actually, I think he hates me even more," he responds, relieved that the temperamental warrior hadn't killed him, and strides behind her into the ship. Indeed, not much has altered from last they left; yet, something is amiss…

            "Pan!" cries the young female after coming into the open room and spotting her friend sitting in a chair while looking intently out a window, seemingly in a trance. No answer is given.

            "Pan, are you alright?" the junior of the companions questions with concern, placing a hand on a frozen shoulder prior to jerking it back. Shallow, depressed, and spent amber coals cautiously turn their sights from the scene outside to the worried azure pools focused on her.

            "I miss him…" she whispers, her gaze returning to the window.

            "Who? Trunks" replies the other.

            "He hasn't come back yet?" asks Goten, standing behind his niece and placing his hands upon the head of her seat.

            "I returned of my own will before she came," answers a dark set of vocals from the shadows of another entry. As the new arrivals lift their heads in surprise, Trunks steps into the lamp light, his face bitter and expression agitated.

            "Man, where the hell were you?!" exclaims his close comrade with a slight grin.

            "A place like you and my sibling were," the lavender fighter responds with a knowing smirk.

            "W-we weren't, I mean, err…" stammers the residual male, taken back by his friend's accusation. How did he know?! Would he tell? Either way, the secret-bit was blown to pieces.

            "Do not attempt to lie," interrupts Trunks, the smile fading instantly. "You're scent tells your story."

            "My 'scent'?"

            "'Tis true," pipes in the raven-locked girl, her attention shifted to the people around her. "The only reason you do not have such strong perceptions as we is you two are not separated from each other, causing the situation to be practically all focus on each other and senses relaxed."

            "Pan and I, on the reverse, have little or no interest in anything and are constant in staying alert to track any trace of our mates."

            "So, you and Pan-"

            "NO!!!" both of the dejected Earth natives shout, a hint of disgust in their voices; quickly, the black-top regains her solemn manners, and the prince clams back into his silent rage.

            "We are just allies," continues Trunks, placing a hand upon his forehead, "and we wish that you will be our allies, as well. All of us must keep quiet until further notice, as not only to we have Vegeta to contend with, but Gohan and The Supreme Kai, Shin, are also present."

            "Okay," agrees his sister for the couple, "and if there's anything the two of us can do for you, just ask."

            "Hush! They are near!" warns Pan, and the group becomes silent and still.

            "Hello, Bra, Goten," greets the highest positioned being in the universe as he walks into the lounge, trailed by Gohan and Vegeta. "How are you two fairing?"

            "Fine," the pair answer, a bit wary of revealing any information to those outside the coalition. They must stay quiet, keep the bonds hidden; a plausible answer cannot be found, but gut instinct is enough for the individuals.

            "Good," Shin replies, nodding his head, then turns his interest to the others, "and how are you doing?"

            All he receives is an odd, short glance from the oldest female, and a low, guttural growl from the lavender-mane.

            "It was worth a try, as we have them all back," he sighs, and sits himself upon one of the beige couch seats. "Now that all four of you have returned, I can explain why I am here."

            "Make it quick!" adds Vegeta harshly, leaning up against a wall. "The sooner you finish, the sooner you can go!"

            "Quite the contrary," the Supreme Kai answers. "It will only be the beginning. You see, about a year ago, I noticed an odd energy signature occurring toward the outer limits of the universe. Paying it no mind, six months later the matter grabbed my attention once more when it had moved in to the middle areas and increased. Looking at it more closely, I found the axis of the circular patterns the power took was a relatively small, strange, and oddly new planet in the West Quadrant. I also discovered the presence of a vast number of beings heading toward it,  yet I was unable to tell the relationship between them. Now the energy rests in this small galaxy, and almost the enter set of immigrants have landed here, while the rest are close to doing so.

            "The energy…it is not empty, but…feels so close to it. The signature is black, deep, impure…and yet, familiar, like the Majin power…but evolved in a sense."

            "What is your point?!" yells the Saiyan no Ouji, gravely annoyed with the entire situation. Not only was he stuck on a miserable planet, but Gohan has been constantly talking about things he doesn't understand, nor care about, Shin is always wandering around and asking meaningless questions, and he has the odd notion that the younger members of the meeting are hiding something. A high-classed warrior, such as he, should not have to live under these conditions!

            "Vegeta, calm down!" orders Pan's father. "If you were not so full of yourself, maybe the details shin is giving us would make you feel a little uneasy about staying here!"

            Stubbornly, the elder huffs and turns away haughtily. Why did he bother himself with such lowlives? If something were wrong, he would feel it in his bones, as always…though, the brats…_Ugh. I hope I'm not getting old already_…

            "As I was saying," the purple-toned immortal resumes, "the source of this energy obviously cannot be trusted, and we must stop it before it reaches its goal, which I fear is the complete gathering of the beings arriving here."

            "Judging what one does not know," chuckles Trunks, earning perplexed looks from the fretting adults before yawning and striding out of the room to his quarters.

            "That's not a bad idea," Goten states sleepily, "and if no one minds, "I'm going to act upon it."

            "Same here," concurs Bra.

            "Ditto," Pan follows.

            "Then it's unanimous," affirms the scholar of the troupe. "We will rest now and begin our search for the source of the energy tomorrow."

            "Bra…" whispers the senior maiden, gently tapping her friend, "Bra, wake-up."

            "Mmmmm…?" groans the other, rising from her sleep. A sable digital clock with neon green lights displays thirty-seven minutes after eleven through the pitch black as the two girls converse.

            "We must go, yes?" implies Bra, reaching for a set of clothes prepared before hand, and startles herself with her language.

            "Yes, if we are to escape cleanly," Pan smiles while helping her friend get dressed quickly. "Trunks has gone to rouse Goten, so do not worry about them. Hurry, we must be off!"

            In a few moments, the duo is out of the ship and outside; soon after, the males join them. Though normally, the princess would feel ill at ease in such a predicament, the beautiful expression given by her friend early, her simple smile, had warmed her heart. The saddened state her companion had deeply troubled her, and to see her even a tad bit comforted by any small means takes a load off of her mind.

            "To keep us all moving, we will sleep and fly in shifts," begins her older sibling. "Goten, you will, of course, carry Bra first. I will carry Pan."

            Obediently, the girls climb onto their backs, and the group takes-off into the dark night, basing everything on feelings. The metal sphere fades softly into the lush shrubbery as the time ticks away, now and then a brief pause to switch positions.

            "Where, exactly, are we heading?" the Nereid asks her brother after a time.

            "It would be helpful to know," adds her mate.

            "A name, we have not," answers the Son girl, "yet the force that the Kai told of guides the way and promises are loved ones are there."

            "Trust is wise?" the taller onyx-top questions.

            "Yes," responds his closet acquaintance, "it is the same force that drew us to this planet and brought forth our instincts to find our mates. We must have faith in it, as we can trust no one else."

            "Look! Ahead of us!" exclaims Bra, pointing a finger in front of them.

            From vast, deep jungle, to rolling hills, the four come upon a new scene: in the mists of the rising dawn, atop a dark, rigid peak, stands a large, ebony manor with towers that touch the waning darkness above. A soft navy haze engulfs the castle like a gentle flame while a dense, shadowy forest and foreboding cliffs create a natural  barrier by foot. Obstacle by air is unknown.

            "Is there an blockage for us?" she asks, bringing her arms tighter around her man's neck, though not so much she is choking him.

            "No," responds her brother. "Coming was the only challenge for us, for Shin, Gohan, and Vegeta do not understand and hinder our efforts."

            With that, they shoot off at full speed toward the bastion, their hearts and minds racing. Who had brought them here? Why? How? Would the others be able to track them here? The surroundings flies by the group in a blur of dark blue, deep jade, slate, and the mix of the fire before they stop in the middle of a great, windowless extent. Scents of charcoal, various blossoms, and blood wafts through the atmosphere as they notice the eyes watching them from the unlit sides.

            "Welcome," greets a young, but mature voice much like the Supreme Kai's, "but I believe two of you would rather reunite with your mates before I answer the questions you must have. Hinagiku, Solo?"

            From the shadows, the partners of Trunks and Pan stride into the light, a tiff quiet settling upon the crowd as whilst dozens of feelings clash within the rejoined pairs.

            "Solo!" cries the amber-eyes female as she rushes toward her crimson giant, a stream of tears bursting and falling her cheeks. The towering male holds his silence, though emotional rivers of his own spill from his golden eyes, and quickly lifts her into his span when she reaches him, lavishing her with passionate kisses.

            "Trunks…" murmurs the young Saiyan no Ouji's onna, padding softly toward him, "I have missed you so much, my love."

            "Mmmmm…Hinagiku," whispers the sapphire-gazed male while spreading open his arms for her, "I, too, have longed for your touch and to be together once more."

            "I think a speech would bore all of you at this time," states the voice again. "Why don't all six of you go find yourselves a room, and I shall inform you of the matters at hand later. Right now, you mustn't waste this season."

            A dark chuckle rolls through the room as the three couples disperse, deep, intimate infernos raging in their stares.

            "This Dark Season."

_A/N: Who is this mysterious voice-person? What do they want? What will happen to our young heroes? Will Vegeta ever get a decently prepared meal? Wh-_

_Hinagiku: *smacks Jameta over the head with a frying-pan* Alright, that's enough out of you…_

_*sees shooting energy beams flying around her head* Oh, pretty! Things go boom!_

_Solo:…Err…Me thinks she's out._

_Hinagiku: Good for her. Anyways, all of you readers out there better review or this *points at Jameta* will happen to you!_

_Solo: _¬.¬ _…Never understand females…_

_Hinagiku: *holds frying-pan threateningly*_

_Solo: Eep! *backs off*_

_Hinagiku: Heeheehee…_


End file.
